btnvfofandomcom-20200213-history
Obama
Obama is a character from BTNVFO. He is the 44th president who has returned to host BTNVFO. Obama is one of the main antagonists of the series. Obama really does not care much for the contestants, and only cares for getting their vote. He runs the show with his two robot workers, Obama Bot and Sam. Appearance Obama is the only human in the entire show, and his appearance is always himself in different coloured suits and ties. Obama is capable of voodoo magic, and many other powerful tasks due to his connections as a high-ranking government figure. Obama is by far the tallest character in the series so far, being the only full-grown human. Obama speaks in a deep voice and has often shown to not care much for the show he made. He can be seen in the white house, or with the contestants. BTNVFO History In episode 1, it is established in the introduction that Obama had previously ruled Earth and abused his power. Eventually, Obama went to far and accidentally explodes the entire planet while escaping in a rocket. As he goes around the universe destroying other planets, he runs out of civilisations to ruin. But mysteriously, planet Earth returns. He sets sail for the planet to land and talk to the inhabitants, but instead crash lands when his ship is hit by S-Ball. Somehow surviving, he announces to the elements that he is running for president and wants his votes. After everyone refuses to vote, Obama declares that only those who can prove themselves worthy of not voting for him can do so, with their worth's being proved by challenges. The first challenge is to give Obama a high five, a hard task considering how much taller he is. S-Ball, Vine, Nitro, and Laser all successfully give him a high-five, in that order. In episode 2, Obama appears and greets Pump and Powder while they are talking about Episode 2, as well as showing them the newly-buildt white house. Obama is sad to realize that the series is continuing and that it did not end at episode 1, but eventually copes with reality. Laser and Ant tell Obama of how they accidentally killed S-Ball, to which Obama responds that he can use "voodoo magic" to bring him back. The voodoo magic does bring S-Ball and C-4 back, but accidentally hundreds of S-Ball clones are also spawned. Obama suggests that in order to remove all of the clones, they must all be massacred. After a large-scale genocide, only 2 are left. After one of them is thrown away, the other is about to be shot and killed until Obama states that he must be kept alive to vote. Obama then returns to his white house, but is later confronted by Seed, Torch, and Powder about starting the elimination. At first Obama does not even recall episode 1, but then is hesitant to start the elimination because he was attempting to order a pizza at the time. Instead, he gets Obama Bot to do it for him. Right in the middle of the elimination, Obama calls in mistaking the area for a pizza place. Obama then leaves after he sees that Powder votes for him.